That Damn Cat
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: Axel and Roxas return to Roxas's apartment after a little outing. They're all set to pursue a night of passion, but Roxas's cat has other plans...


Roxas moaned softly as Axel pressed him up against the door of his house, but it was obvious the two weren't exactly ready to go inside just yet. Long, nimble fingers made quick work of slipping beneath his t-shirt. They gently stroked the soft skin of his abdomen before traveling upward to his chest. He felt a finger brush across his right nipple and gasped into the passion-laden kiss he was suddenly receiving from the redhead.

He threw back his head and moaned again as Axel ended the kiss and pressed his lips against Roxas's sensitive ear. He shivered at the feeling of his boyfriend's warm breath tickling the shell of his ear. He knew the man was smirking, he could feel it.

"Why don't we move this inside…?" He whispered, placing a kiss to Roxas's earlobe, which he gently bit down on and sucked into his mouth.

"A-ahh!" Roxas's knees were beginning to go weak from multiple assaults. Axel was not only sucking on his earlobe, but still teasing his nipples, (and both were completely pebble-hard now) but he had also nudged his knee in-between Roxas's legs, pressing it against his crotch for a few seconds then moving it away slightly. He kept rotating between the two actions and it was driving Roxas crazy!

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Axel chuckled and pulled away from Roxas completely, much to Roxas's disappointment. He had been enjoying the sweet torture immensely.

Panting, Roxas reluctantly turned around, and shakily reached a hand into his pocket to pull out his house keys. No sooner had he unlocked the door, Axel had scooped him up into his arms and carried him inside bridal style. He grinned down at Roxas, who leaned up to capture his lips in desperate kiss. A battle of dominance started right there in the doorway as Roxas managed to get the upper-hand and slipped his tongue inside Axel's mouth.

Axel gave the door a kick shut with his foot and started for the small hallway across the living room. Their tongues slid together like they were performing a well-choreographed dance, and then Roxas managed to suck on the tip of Axel's, which wrangled a moan from him, which was followed by another one, but this one was one of pain as Axel crashed into an end table against the wall just before the hallway.

Roxas pulled away from the kiss, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck while Axel reached down with one hand to rub his now aching shin, and tried to support Roxas in his arms as much as possible with just one arm. In the end he pushed aside the pain in his shin and returned his other arm beneath Roxas's knees as he limped out in the hallway and to Roxas's bedroom.

"A-are you alright?" Roxas chuckled as Axel limped over to the bed and gently placed him down on it.

"I'll live," Axel grinned as he got on the bed and straddled Roxas's legs. "But you won't when I'm through with you."

"Mm," Roxas licked his lips. He reached up and grabbed Axel's face in both hands, yanking him down into a series of kisses, saying between each one, "death by sex… I like the sound… of… that…"

Axel smirked and gave him another kiss before moving his head lower. He kissed and nipped at Roxas's neck, while his hands set to work with getting Roxas's shirt off. Roxas reached down between them, locating Axel's crotch, looking like the cat that got the canary as he gave his penis a squeeze through his jeans. Axel tilted his head back and groaned loudly, pinching one of Roxas's nipples as he thrust into Roxas's hand. He felt Roxas undoing his jeans, sticking his hand in, and just to be a tease, stroke him through his boxers. He was about to tell him he was being cruel and he should finish what he started, when there was a loud croon from Roxas's cat, and then a slight bounce at the foot of the bed, which was followed by soft steps as said cat made its way up to them and clambered up on Roxas's bare chest.

All activity stopped.

Axel growled under his breath and glared down at the pale yellow tabby that was happily rubbing its head against Roxas's chin. Roxas looked annoyed as well and tried to push the cat off, but when it used its claws as an anchor, drawing a little blood, and a soft yelp from Roxas, he gave up and looked up at Axel with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Ax, I guess Ventus missed me…"

"Tch, no kidding… Damn cat, ruining our sexy time…" Axel grumbled as he reluctantly straightened up and zipped up his jeans. The mood was dead, gone, never returning while that crafty ball of fur remained in the room with them.

And so, Ventus remained, purring contentedly as he gave himself a brief washing and then curled up in a ball on Roxas's chest, happy to have his master home after a long day of loneliness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was originally a little gift fic for my friend _SymphonicMetalChocobos _that I had written a couple of months ago, and since I still have hardly any writing motivation, I figured this would make a nice little tribute AkuRoku Day.

**Thank you**: _Kunoichi21_ for looking over my work as usual. ^^

I hope you all enjoy this little story, and have an awesome AkuRoku Day!


End file.
